A Some-What Normal Day in High School
by Shadow za Hejjihoggu
Summary: It's the first day of school in Station Square High. Amy and Tails are Freshmen, Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow are Sophomores, and Eggman is..the Principal? This is my first fan-fic and everyone here is human.
1. Morning

A Some-what Normal Life in High School  
  
By: Shadou za Hejjihoggu  
  
Disclaimer: I did not create nor have any part in making any of the characters that appear in the Sonic games made by Sega and Sonic Team, the comics made by Archie Comics and Fleetway, or that appeared in the TV shows that DiC made. This is only a fanfic.  
  
Author's Notes: Well usually everyone has decided to make a normal fanfic of Sonic the Hedgehog and everyone else. But I'm taking that a step further. I've decided to turn everyone into humans (well except for Eggman since he's already one..and Metal Sonic is an artificial human). Not only that but Sonic and co. are teenagers who are going to school at Station Square where (believe it or not) Dr. Eggman is the principal. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Morning  
  
The sun had risen up, shining brightly upon Japan. The sky was a bright blue color and not a cloud was in the sky. Out in the Mystic Ruin, Tails was getting ready for school. It was his first day of being in high school and couldn't wait to see how it was like. Tails got dressed and combed his short golden brown hair. Unlike Tails, Sonic wasn't even the slightest bit interested in going to his second year of high school. Sonic had decided to stay in bed. Tails grabbed his backpack and placed one of the straps around his shoulders. He saw that Sonic had buried his head underneath the pillow and groaned a bit. He walked over to him and nudged him a few times. "C'mon Sonikku, wake up! We're gonna be late for school if you don't hurry up." Sonic removed the pillow slowly and looked at Tails with weary eyes. He got up slowly and yawned..but then he fell back down onto the bed and went right back to sleep. "Argh! Sonikku, you're impossible!" Just then a soft knock was heard.  
  
Tails walked over to the front door of his shop and opened it. There she was, Amy Rose. She was Sonic's biggest admirer and would do anything just to be near him. She was the same age as Tails, 15 years old. She had creamy white skin and short pink hair. She wore a red dress that reached down to her knees and matching boots that had a white stripe down the middle. On her head was a red headband that she had to keep her hair in place. Since Tails had become a teenager, he started to notice Amy and had started to gain feelings for her. Of course he knew that she wouldn't have any feelings that went beyond friendship for him since she was deadly in love with Sonic.  
  
"Ohaiyo Teirusu (Good Morning Tails)." said Amy in her sweet, soft, cheerful voice. Tails smiled softly at her and greeted her back. Sonic woke up the moment he heard Amy's voice. He knew that if he didn't leave the house now, then Amy would be following him all the way to school, clinging onto him like a fly on a spiderweb. Sonic quickly got up and got dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror and combed his spiky, shoulder length, azure hair. Once he was done he grabbed his backpack and ran to the door and quickly ran past Amy and Tails..he was halfway in the Mystic Ruin and motioned to Tails to hurry up. "Sonikku! Wait Up!!!" Those were the yells of Tails and Amy as they tried to catch up with Sonic at the Mystic Ruin Train Station before the train left. 


	2. The New Principal

A Some-what Normal Life in High School  
  
By: Shadou za Hejjihoggu  
  
Disclaimer: I did not create nor have any part in making any of the characters that appear in the Sonic games made by Sega and Sonic Team, the comics made by Archie Comics and Fleetway, or that appeared in the TV shows that DiC made. This is only a fanfic.  
  
Author's Notes: Ok I'll admit that the first chapter was a bit lacking in detail and length, so I'm going to improve with chapter 2. If anyone has any suggestions for any other chapters, feel free to let me know.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The New Principal  
  
Sonic, Tails and Amy finally arrived at Station Square High. The school was enormous and to Tails and Amy, it seemed like thousands of kids were there. There were kids standing around, waiting for the bell for school to start to ring. Tails felt weird from all of the people that happened to be staring at his two fox tails. It wasn't normal for a kid to have a tail..especially two of them. Sonic's light green eyes looked at his friend and the other people and softly patted his back. "Don't let them get to you buddy. They thought I was weird just cause I'm the fastest person here, but now they think it's cool for someone to be as fast as I am." Sonic told Tails comfortingly. Amy placed a hand over her mouth as she gasped at the sight of how big the building was. The building had a total of 5 floors. Sonic chuckled at Amy's amazement and felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around facing a 16 year old guy with red hair that was formed into dreadlocks and had violet eyes. It was his friend Knuckles. Tails looked at Knuckles and smiled, waving at him. "Ah so I see it's Teirusu's and Emii's first day of high school huh?" asked Knuckles.  
  
Amy turned and smiled cheerfully as usual while replying to his question. "Yep, we're excited about it too." Sonic simply shrugged and muttered while rolling his eyes. "Don't know why though..school is the most boring thing ever. Can't wait to meet the coach in PE so he can make us run tracks..it's the only thing that's fast and exciting around here." Knuckles chuckled and looked at Tails. "So it took Teirusu an hour to get you out of the bed huh?" Sonic softly punched Knuckles' arm for that comment and laughed as did Tails and Amy. Their laughing was silenced once the bell rang. As everyone in the school was going inside, there was an announcement made that every student, teacher and faculty member must go to the auditorium for an announcement.  
  
Everyone went into the auditorium. It was packed with students yelling and throwing things across the gigantic room. There wasn't even enough room for everyone to sit down, but Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy managed to find some seats. The principal of the school walked up onto the stage in the auditorium as everyone then grew silent and looked at him, he took the microphone and turned it on. "Ohaiyo minna (Good Morning everyone) and welcome to a new year of school. I know some of you are new to the school and the rest of you may know me by now, I'm Principal Fujikawa. Well I've called this meeting to let everyone know, that I have decided to retire and that someone else will take my place." All of the students whispered back and forth to eachother, they whispered what they all thought about what was going on. "Hey, hope this guy isn't as strict as Fujikawa was, eh Nakkuruzu?" Sonic asked as he softly nudged Knuckles' elbow. Knuckles slightly chuckled and nodded.  
  
"Now, everyone meet the new principal. He will be taking my place from now on and I hope that you all show him the same respect as you show me." Fujikawa looked to the left where the curtain was. "Egguman-san was it? Please introduce yourself to the children." As an oddly shaped man walked into everyone's sight, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy gasped. They knew very well who this man was. He was shaped like an egg, had a red jacket and black pants and boots on..on his head were black goggles. He had an orange mustache that spread across his face and a pair of glasses that covered his eyes. It was Dr. Eggman.  
  
Dr. Eggman slowly took the microphone as Fujikawa handed it to him. Eggman cleared his throat and looked at everyone. "Good day everyone, from this day on, I will be your principal. Just so you know, I will treat you all the same as your old principal did. Everything will remain the same. It'll be as if your principal never left. Oh but there is a new policy, do something wrong and you will be sent to me for strict discipline immediately. That goes for you too Sonikku!" he stated, glaring upon Sonic and his friends. Sonic just simply rolled his eyes, knowing Eggman was up to something. Sonic, Tails, Ami, and Knuckles knew this was going to be a long year.  
  
Coming Up- Chapter 3: Principal "Egghead" 


	3. School Begins, Sonic and Tails’ New Orde...

A Some-what Normal Life in High School  
  
By: Shadou za Hejjihoggu  
  
Disclaimer: I did not create nor have any part in making any of the characters that appear in the Sonic games made by Sega and Sonic Team, the comics made by Archie Comics and Fleetway, or that appeared in the TV shows that DiC made. This is only a fanfic.  
  
Author's Notes: Hmm, I got some good reviews for my fan-fic. Thanks for the support. Yes I do plan on having Shadow enter the picture and he will soon as will Rouge and a few other characters. Now, true that Yuji Naka created Sonic as a hedgehog but I've decided to make the characters human to make it interesting. There's not many fan-fics out there that have the characters as humans and I want to change that. So instead of going for the usual "characters being animals" story, I've gone with the human touch. One more thing, I've changed the name of the title because I wanted to get more into how class would be like for the characters instead of focusing on how Eggman would be in charge, I'll get into that later. And now onto Chapter 3.  
  
Chapter 3: School Begins, Sonic and Tails' New Ordeals  
  
Well, the day started off oddly. First, Principal Fujikawa retired. Then Eggman became the new principal. What else could go wrong? "WHAT?! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!" These were the shouts of Amy when she found out she had to go to PE for her first class. Physical activities didn't interest Amy since she would tire out easily and would be aching all day. Tails looked at his schedule. He too had PE along with Amy, as well as Sonic. Knuckles had signed up for Weight Training class when he was going to become a Sophomore the previous year. "Well, seems like I got the classes I wanted. We all have the same lunch hour so I guess I'll see you all then. Jaa (See ya)." With that, Knuckles walked on towards the Weight Training room, waving goodbye to his friends. Sonic, Tails and Amy walked on over to the locker rooms. There were two separate rooms, one for the boys and the other for the girls. Sonic and Tails walked over into the boys locker room as Amy walked into the girls.  
They all received uniforms from their teachers which were just white t-shirts, and red shorts.  
  
As Sonic and Tails began to change, Tails had gone into deep thought. Sonic looked over at Tails and lightly punched his shoulder to wake him of his trans. "Yo Teirusu..somethin up? You seem like you're thinking about something..or someone. Ah wait..didja see a girl that you happen to like?" Sonic said teasingly as he nudged Tails' arm and winked at him. Tails' cheeks turned from a tone of light white to a soft red color. He softly shook his head and walked out into the gym where everyone had to wait once they finished dressing out. Sonic shook his head, sighing. "Somethin's up..wonder why Teirusu seems so quiet? Gotta find out wh.." Sonic's trail of thoughts were cut off..he noticed a pair of eyes staring at him from the darkest corner of the locker room. They were a shade of crimson..there was a hint of evil coming from those orbs that stared upon him. As Sonic turned, the figure just vanished. Sonic looked around, trying to find out who it was, only to not find anyone  
else beside himself in the locker room.  
  
After a few minutes, everyone was in the gym, awaiting the PE teachers. Sonic found Tails and walked over to him waving. But before he could even speak to him, a soft hand grabbed his arm, the warmth of another body was clinging onto him tightly. This person who was clinging was none other than Amy. "Sonniku I'm so glad I got to see you again!" spoke the young girl. Sonic looked at Amy from the side of his eyes. "Emii..we were only gone for 5 minutes.." replied Sonic. Tails slightly chuckled and felt a tug on his two tails. It was soft at first but then the tugging continued and grew harder. He turned to find a bunch of guys, giving him odd looks and whispering back and forth to eachother. They were all well built and looked to be about in the 11^th grade. Before Tails could say anything to them, the strongest one of the group pushed Tails to the floor and spoke out in a booming voice. "What's with the tails? Are you some kinda freak? Well I guess you are..so I'm gonna have  
ta call you a freak for your entire life. Don't get in my way again freak, or I'm gonna have ta pound ya!" As they began to walk away, they each felt a grinding pain in their guts. They each fell to the floor, holding their stomachs and wincing in pain. Sonic stood in front of the one who had called Tails a freak and placed his shoe on top of the guy's back. "Mess with my friend again and it'll hurt even more so just back off!" This was Sonic's warning to them. Amy helped Tails up to his feet, his face felt hot and turned slightly red once again. Tails faced Amy and thanked her and Sonic. Sonic patted Tails shoulder as Amy gave him a quick hug and went back to clinging onto Sonic. As the coaches arrived, Amy dragged Sonic off to one area as Sonic looked back at Tails moving his mouth saying "Help Me!" without actually speaking.  
  
After about an hour, PE had ended and Sonic, Tails and Amy split up as they each had their own ways of getting to class. Tails had Technology class and headed towards the room. As he sat down in front of one of the large tables that could seat upto 2 people, Tails heard many people whispering comments about not sitting next to him, and that he was an odd kid for having two tails. There, each table was filled with students, except for his. As he hung his head low, he heard the scrapping of a chair next to him. When he looked to his side, there she was..Amy.  
  
5 minutes passed by and Sonic was late for class. He was in no particular hurry. When he arrived and opened the door..the teacher greeted him by throwing a History book at him smack dab on the head. It was a teacher he dreaded since he had the teacher the previous year in Math. Sonic grumbled and walked to a seat in the back row. There beside him was Knuckles, grinning abit at how Sonic was greeted. "Find something funny Nakkuruzu?" asked Sonic, who rubbed his head and glared at him. Knuckles shook his head as he grinned. Sonic paused as he felt a cold presence behind him. He fealt warm breathing on his neck..as he turned around, there was a boy dressed in all black. He had long, waist-length raven hair with red on the tips. His skin was a pale white color, and his eyes were crimson as well. Sonic had seen those eyes before..but the question is..who is this guy?  
  
Coming Up- Chapter 4: I Am Shadow, the Ultimate Human. The Mysterious Boy Reveals Himself. 


End file.
